1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive ball mounting apparatus and a mounting method for mounting a conductive ball to form a bump on an electrode of a workpiece such as a chip or substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of using a conductive ball such as a solder ball is known as a method for forming a bump (protruded electrode) on an electrode of a workpiece in a process for manufacturing a workpiece provided with a bump such as a flip chip device. Moreover, as a method of using a conductive ball, a method is known in which a mounting head is moved above the a conductive-ball feeding section, a plurality of conductive balls are picked up by vertically moving the mounting head on the conductive-ball feeding section, and then the mounting head is moved above a workpiece to simultaneously mount the conductive balls on electrodes of the workpiece by vertically moving the mounting head on the workpiece.
However, the above conventional method has a problem that the mounting head is prone to pick up extra conductive balls (the extra conductive balls are referred to as "extra balls" in the case of the present invention) at the conductive ball feeding section, the extra balls are also erroneously mounted on a workpiece, and thus a defective workpiece is produced.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conductive ball mounting apparatus and mounting method of conductive balls capable of preventing at least one extra ball from being erroneously mounted on a workpiece.